The present disclosure relates to stored video content in an electronic storage media. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a computerized system and methodology to automatically generate a hierarchy of concepts described in a video using semantic concept matching on the video transcript, including corresponding comments and feedback, seed descriptions, and indexing and weighting of parts and topics of the video for ease of viewing.
The volume of stored video content on both private networks and the public Internet is vastly increasing. Many of the stored videos are specifically for educational purposes. There are many websites that aggregate specific educational videos and make them freely available to the public. A large amount of the stored educational content contains knowledge useful for a broad range of learners, from early childhood all the way to senior citizen learning, as well as corporate and workplace education.
The potential educational material of these videos can widely range in topics, from being purely factual and informative to the teaching and demonstration of actual skills. The taught subject matter can thus range all the way from theory, to specific demonstrative examples such as experiments, to documentary style content on a subject. Because of the wide range of potential stored subject matter for educational videos, it is often difficult to adequately describe the content of the video to tag the video with relevant labels or attributes for categorization and indexing so that a person can more easily find the educational content and experience that they seek.
Currently, categorization and indexing of relevant parts of the videos is mostly done manually and is restricted to the creator's understanding and original description of the content. In many of the general public sites, the videos have very minimal tagging of the content and indexing within videos is missing. Moreover, the same content can be relevant in several other dimensions at a semantic level which would not be discoverable by a searcher. For example, a video tagged as “leadership” may contain leadership-by-examples and success stories, but could also include associated concepts such as communication skills or time management that might be important for a viewer. Also, typically when people speak or lecture, they touch upon multiple concepts in an inter-twined manner. Some concepts may be elaborated very thoroughly while others are only mentioned briefly.